Cole Douglas
Creation Cole Douglas is a character in The Walking Dead RP hosted by damthegreat, Catlover618, and NightFuryBMM on Roblox. He was created by NightFuryBMM, who originally planned on having Cole be a throwaway character and killing him off very early on in the story, but the character was just too much fun, so Night decided to keep the character alive. "I swear, if you lay a finger on Amelie, or Harold, or ANYONE here...I will end you." - Cole, after detaining an Alexandrian who tried to murder Harold. Pre-Apocalypse Before the outbreak, Cole was just the average teenager. He played video games, babysat his little sister, went to school, and basically did whatever he had to in order to get by. His little sister, Mia, was always by his side. She went almost everywhere Cole went. Cole thought she was annoying at times, but most of the time, she was his favorite sidekick. If Mia got sick, Cole was right beside her, handing her apple juice and adjusting the TV volume. Cole did well in school, but he wasn't perfect. He got his fair share of awful grades, but he got more good grades than he did bad. He never got into sports, but he went to support his friends in their football or soccer games. He graduated from high school a few months before the outbreak, and was on his way to college when his mom called and asked him to come home. His mom was worried about him being on his own with all of this abnormal stuff happening all around, so she asked him to come home, and Cole obliged. Post-Apocalypse Cole and his sister were the only two to make it out of their house when the walkers arrived. His mother told him to take care of Mia, and that she and his father would protect the house. Cole and his sister ran for as long as they could and held up in a small abandoned neighborhood close to Cole's old high school. Soon enough, the area was filled with walkers and Cole and his sister were running. They decided to head back to their house, only to find their mother and father reanimated. He was forced to dispatch them with a kitchen knife, but before he could kill his reanimated father, he bit Mia on the arm. Cole killed the walker that had been his father once before, and was then forced to watch his little sister get worse and worse, until one day when she died from the infection. She reanimated before Cole even knew what to do. After the loss of his sister, Cole decided to roam until he found somewhere stable enough to live. He was never able to find a group that would take him in, until he wandered into a nearby town that had been turned into a safe haven. There, he met Amelie Kidston and Harold Murlock . Harold was an ex-prisoner that had been living in an abandoned prison until walkers compromised it. Because of his orange jumpsuit, Amelie and Cole began calling him "Orange Peel." In retaliation, Harold nicknamed Cole "Punkboy" because of his odd hat, and the nickname stuck. The three lived in Woodbury until it was swarmed by a horde of walkers, in which Harold was almost killed and most of the group was seperated. Amelie and Cole grew close to a little boy, and they promised him that they would protect him. Days later, the boy became scared, and ran off without anybody noticing. Amelie, Cole, and the people from Woodbury decided to go to a nearby farm until the horde had left. Soon, one of the people from Woodbury discovered a dark secret to this safe haven. Walkers had been placed in the barn, and the group had to clear it out. After taking out the walkers, it was discovered that the boy Cole and Amelie had grown close to had come to the barn, and was bitten. The boy died alone and afraid in the barn, and he later turned. He was one of the last walkers to come out of the barn. Cole was too weak to kill his young friend, even if he was reanimated, and Amelie was forced to shoot him. It was very hard on Cole, because he still wasn't over the death of his little sister, and the boy reminded him a lot of his sister. After a week, the horde had left Woodbury, and it was once again a safe place. They returned to Woodbury and found Harold in a house, missing an eye. They all decided to leave before another threat arrived. They discovered the Prison that Harold had come from. With help from the citizens from Woodbury that had come with Amelie, Cole, and Harold, they cleared the prison of walkers. During their time at the Farm, Cole developed feelings for Amelie, but since he was a wimp, he was afraid to say it to her face. So, being the absolute punk that he is, he wrote a note before they went back to Woodbury and gave it to her. Surprisingly, the feeling was mutual, and the two began a relationship. Cole and Harold grew closer during their time at the Prison. Cole began to look up to Harold, since he had no role model. Cole was only 19 at the time the apocalypse started. Since he lost his entire family, he didn't have a father figure anymore, and Harold was the closest thing to a father Cole had. Harold started to respect Cole more, learning that he was braver than anyone expected, and that he was smart for his age. Cole knew what he was doing in the outside world, and Harold respected him for that. The group made the prison as much of a home as they could. Nobody but Harold had ever been in these cells before, and most everyone was uncomfortable sleeping in such open spots. Still, they all slept well. Early one morning, Cole had just woken up, and he discovered one of the members of the group had gotten up much earlier than he had, so Cole decided to track him down and make sure he wasn't doing anything he shouldn't be doing. On his way through one of the cell blocks, the man knocked Cole out, tied him up, and shoved him under a bed and locked the door to the cell. Harold later found Cole and unlocked the cell door. He untied Cole and made sure he was okay. Cole decided the man was a threat to the group, but he didn't understand why. He wasn't sure why the man had done what he did, because he had been with the group for a while and didn't seem to have anything planned, but Cole decided he was a threat. Cole went and told the man that he had to leave, but he didn't listen, and tried to kill Cole, but Harold came and saved him. Harold tackled the threat, saving Cole, and locked him in the same cell Cole had been trapped in. One of the women in the group had a son, and the son went by to see the man. The man threatened to kill the kid if he didn't let him out, and so the boy ran back to his mother and told her what had happened. This lead to all of the women in the group deciding to leave. Amelie went as well, as she had been forced to come along by the other women who had decided Cole and Harold were threats. This disheartened Cole, because he was worried he'd never see Amelie again. After the women leave, Harold starts drinking and starts wandering off, trying to find the women. He finally finds them at the Farm, and brings Cole to them. They reconnect with the women and decide to join them again. They lived at the Farm for a few months until walkers finally showed up. The group knew it was inevitable, but what they didn't know was that the undead are not the only threats they must face. All of the women went as far away from Atlanta as possible, Amelie went back to Woodbury, Cole was forced to run to Atlanta, and Harold went to King's County. Cole spotted Amelie on his way out of Atlanta after he was almost killed by a group of bandits, but he wasn't sure if it was really her, and decided to follow her. She lead him to Woodbury, and he lost her in the smoke. He thought he saw her head towards King's County, so he headed there and decided to raid the Police Station for weapons. Harold found Cole in the Police Station, and the two set out to find Amelie. Amelie had been locked in Woodbury's warehouse, which was later surrounded by walkers. Cole and Harold, along with a friend of Harold's named Nicholas, drove to Woodbury in a tank. They stopped a a few hundred feet from Woodbury, worried that a tank rolling up to the gates would make Amelie run off. They entered the town, only to find Amelie in the aforementioned warehouse, which walkers had now broken into. Harold, Cole, and Nicholas cleared out the walkers inside the warehouse, saving Amelie. Cole, having a strong desire to eat some chips, decided to leave the warehouse and go hunt for some chips inside of the town. Everyone else followed, and they encountered another group inside the gates of Woodbury whose men had stolen Nicholas' tank. The four survivors decided to leave, since the unnamed group had surely been there longer. They left Nicholas' tank as well, since the men of Woodbury had stolen it. Nicholas left them after Woodbury, having decided to search for an old friend during his short time at Woodbury. After the departure of Nicholas, the three survivors decided to head to a nearby "sanctuary" known as Terminus. What they didn't know was that Terminus was a large threat, a false haven filled with cannibals that cared nothing for the survival of others. The three survivors walked for days, stopping at small stores and neighborhoods along the way, until they finally reached Terminus. They noticed that the entire place was in shambles; buildings on fire, bullet holes everywhere, and undead roaming throughout the broken-down "sanctuary." They knew it was unsafe, and decided to leave. Soon enough, the citizens of Terminus that hadn't been killed started clearing the place of walkers, and so the three survivors decided to help them. With the help of Amelie, Cole, and Harold, the people of Terminus cleared the walkers. Instead of thanking Amelie, Cole, and Harold, the Termites began firing at them. The three were separated, forced to roam Terminus killing any threats quietly. They managed to clear most of them, but Cole was shot whilst fighting alongside Harold and Amelie. Though few Termites escaped, most were killed. Luckily, the bullet that hit Cole didn't hit anything, and there was an exit wound, so he survived the ordeal. Harold and Amelie helped get Cole to the Hospital in Atlanta where there were multiple doctors and police officers. Cole was treated, and he lived on. Amelie got worried that Cole would die on her, and they didn't want to lose each other, so they both decided to end their relationship. When Cole had almost entirely recovered, Amelie decided to leave. She ran off to the Prison, where she discovered that a new group was living there. As soon as Cole learned that she had left, he knew he had to find her. He and Harold began looking for her, eventually finding her at the Prison many days later. Cole and Harold tried to get her to come back with them, but before they can convince her, a group attacks the Prison and attracts walkers. Very few make it out of the Prison. Cole gets lost in the forest until he ends back up at Terminus, and turns back around. He has nowhere to go but Atlanta. He heads back to the city where he finds Amelie in a small house. After talking for a little while, they set out to find Harold together. They manage to find him at the wreckage of what used to be the Prison. The three survivors set out on the road and hear of a place in Virginia known as the Alexandria Safe Zone. Harold is against the idea, judging by what happened at Terminus, but Cole and Amelie know it's their only hope of survival. Harold accepts this fact as well, and the three decide to leave Atlanta and drive to Virginia. It'd been a year since the Prison Massacre when they finally reached Virginia. The first time they arrived at the Alexandria Safe Zone, they knew they finally had a place they could survive. Harold still had his doubts, but he trusted Cole and Amelie enough to know they know what they're doing. They live in Alexandria peacefully for a long time, but soon enough, a threat was discovered. The Wolves, a group of bandits, thieves, and killers who kill entire communities just to use their reanimated corpses, attacked the Safe Zone. A huge battle commenced, and the Alexandrians reigned victorius, but there were many casualties. Many of the Alexandrians, who weren't ready to fight, were killed. After the battle, Amelie, Cole and Harold went on a supply run in a truck provided by the Alexandrians. Harold was mostly concerned about ammo for the community, because he knew that soon enough something similar would happen, but Cole wanted to make sure the community had enough food to last the winter. On their hunt for supplies, they came across a group of bikers. The bikers stopped Harold, Amelie, and Cole, and commanded them to hand over the supplies they had found. They forced the three to give them the supplies and the truck, or else they'd have a "powerful enemy before them." This biker group was part of an even larger group known as the Saviors. Harold was resistant at first, but he knew what would happen if he didn't hand over what he had. Luckily, Cole didn't give them everything, for he had a few larger weapons hidden in the back of the truck. He grabbed Amelie and Harold and gave them both weapons. They took out the bikers and drove back to the Safe Zone, but this wasn't the only time they'd see the Saviors. Days later, the three ventured out once again, this time on foot, to search for more supplies. This time, they had been sent to find food and medicine. After a while of searching, the three came across a large quarry filled with walkers, more than they had ever faced. Luckily, the Quarry was blocked by multiple large eighteen-wheelers, so there was a low chance of a walker getting to them.